fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Devil's Essence
Devil's Essence '(悪魔の本質, ''Akuma no Honshitsu) is Allen Milo's only known Take Over spell. Description This Take Over can be considered unique as it has a different apearance with every different user that uses this magic, as stated by Allen. The four basic colors that apear in this Take Over are red, greyish blue, green and brownish yellow. When Allen uses the Devil's Essence, his eye's become green and his pupils become narrow, similar to a snake's pupils. Black tendrills grow from Allen's back and surround his body completely merging with his skin and clothing changing his apearance. Allen becomes slightly more muscular and becomes a bit taller, his skin becomes completely greyish blue, and has a similar apearance to round metal plating attached to each other, giving Allen a metallic apearance, his fingers become sharp claws with green lights on the back of his hand. Allen's clothing also change in apearance, they're color becomes black and his hoodie apears to also merge with his Take Over as it grows green spikes from the back with green lights in lines. Allen's head is shadowed by his hoodie and his eyes glow completely green. Also, it apears Allen's head becomes completely pitch black as well, as if his wearing a mask with only his hair being left with its original color, though the hairstyle changes. On some occasions, Allen's apearance may change a little, such his having red layers of skin on the back of his hand, a tail, or other kinds of minor or major changes. Abilities & Powers Special Features '''Shapeshifting: One of the main abilities of Devil's Essence, is that it allows Allen to change his form, but not like Transformation by turning to animals, other people or changing the clothing. But instead is a ble of growing black tendrills from his body as well as wings or even spikes. He can also create weapons such as swords or axes using his shapeshifting ability, though he can't create long range weapons such as guns. Allen's shapeshifting also include turning his stomach into a mouth with sharp teeth or his legs into hands, though every shapeshifting requires a small amount of magical power. Regeneration: Allen can regenerate from any fatal injury and apear as if nothing happened to him, though the wound does disapear, the pain still remains and fades away like it would normally do with the wound remaninning. However if Allen is hit in a vital spot then even if it regenerates the pain still remains and if he is hit in a spot that he will surely die if is hit, like his heart, then he will die even if it regenerates. Magic Power Manipulation: An ability that is very often used by Allen but has a much gre ater risk. Allen is capable of manipulating his own magic power in different sorts of ways, most of them are creating beams of magic energy then firing them at his enemy, others can be creating shockwaves through shouting, or even creating shields of magic power. Despite the usage of this ability, since Allen uses his own magic power it can shorten his magic power very quickly if used too much. Weaknessess & Side Effects Despite the great power granted by this Take Over, Devil's Essence still has it's weaknessess and side effects that have a negative effect on the user. The first side effect, is Devil's Essence's symbiotic characteristics which makes it want the user to use its powers even more, creating a fake feeling that the user contains strength beyond everyone else which can result int he user over using the magic, yet users can overcome that weakness by having a strong will as well as being aware of the fake feeling created. If the magic power has been completely drained out, Devil's Essence will begin to use the user's very life force instead of magic power, which leaves the user with only a few hours before losing all of his/her life force and dying. Unless the user stops using Devil's Essence before it becomes 1 hour of using the life force, the user will be in a near death state and in critical condition which can result in death. However, despite these weaknessess and side effects, the side effect that is always active once using this Take Over is that the user is unable to use his magic that isn't apart of this Take Over, forcing the user to only use Devil's Essence when activated. Trivia *Devil's Essence is mainly based on Nergal Demon powers and Grim Jr. from Grim Tales from Down Below by Bleedman, all credit goes to him for his awesome work. Category:Spells Category:Highestbounty123